Ciclos Eternos
by Piole
Summary: AU. Cuando la muerte nos separo por ultima vez, olvidaste tus sueños, tu poder y tus promesas. Pero yo nunca olvido, no miento, no dejo de luchar. Cuando prometí amarte para siempre, hablaba de eternidad...y cumpliré mi promesa ingles, Quieras o no.
1. Default Chapter

Ciclos Eternos.  
  
Prologo.  
  
------------  
  
"Some of us have people in our lives who are tied to us in ways that cannot be rationally explained. Those we love most deeply, those we hate most fiercely, those we fear, those we need. They are not simply lovers, friends and enemies. They are a part of us, of our very souls, and the bonds that hold them to us cannot be broken by anything save death."  
  
  
  
"Thicker than blood"-  
  
Corvette Claire  
  
------------  
  
En muchas culturas se cree que cuando una alma es vieja, ha tenido tiempo de conocer a otras almas y que a lo largo del tiempo las almas que se cruzan entre sí llegan a formar lazos profundos. Estos lazos se conocen como ciclos por que se repiten entrelazando las vidas de las personas una y otra vez en una cadencia rítmica interminable, una música sublime que se repite una y otra vez. Se cree que los que en cierto momento fueron tus padres en otra vida serán tus hermanos, amigos o amantes. De esta manera es que las almas nunca están solas y forman círculos interminables de interacción, de protección mutua. Un alma no sigue un destino que elige por si sola, las almas atadas a ella siempre alteran de una forma u otra las elecciones que debe tomar en sus vidas, influyen de alguna manera en el rumbo que toma para vivirlas. Si quieres tomar las riendas de tu destino tienes que romper el circulo.  
  
Pero quien quiere estar completamente solo? Quién se arriesgaría lo suficiente, tendría un motivo tan grande, como para dejar atras todo lo que lo hace humano y comenzar el camino mas arduo de todos sin la esperanza de un hombro que lo sostenga cuando la carga sea demasiado pesada?  
  
Nadie.  
  
O eso se creía hasta que Hao Asakura tomo su primer aliento.  
  
  
  
Con los años dedicados a las oscuras artes de la magia el descubrió que para romper este ciclo hay que transformar la naturaleza del lazo que une a las almas unas con otras, desgarrarlo hasta la destrucción total de la base misma que lo crea. Transformar el amor en odio. O mejor aun transformar la pasión en frío desprecio.  
  
Cuando tu alma es tan vieja que se ha transformado en leyenda entre los shamanes, tienes muchos lazos que transformar. Muchos corazones por romper.  
  
Hao tiene un alma vieja y sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Hizo lo que tenia que hacer.  
  
Otros no recuerdan sus vidas pasadas con la claridad con la que el lo hace, pero siempre es un esfuerzo en los primeros años, cuando su nuevo cuerpo y una traicionera parte del espíritu que lo impulsa querían comenzar de nuevo, olvidar los viejos rencores y metas y jugarse una nueva vida, ignorante en todos los niveles menos el subconsciente de las lecciones que ya había aprendido. Nunca en los últimos mil años había logrado esa parte quebrantar la resolución de Hao. Siempre habría los ojos y recordaba con su primer aliento que había pensado con el ultimo de su primer vida.  
  
Los primeros años fueron difíciles, siempre lo son; Los niños no importa que tan vieja sea su alma, que tanto conocimiento tengan, que poderes dominen, siguen siendo niños. Pero los niños son unas de las criaturas mas crueles en todo el planeta. En la inocencia de no saber que tan grave es lo que hacen, ahí esta la clave de su crueldad. Pueden arrancarle las alas a una mariposa, sin dedicarle un pensamiento a la muerte del insecto, solo porque son bonitas y quieren sentir sus colores sobre su piel, para luego tirarlas en cuanto vean a otra pasar volando a su lado he ir tras ella.   
  
Hao tenia poder, conocimiento y la crueldad inocente de creer que lo hacia era lo correcto. La ola de matanzas entre los shamanes comenzó con la mentalidad de un niño de menos de seis años, era muy joven para recordar que el mundo, la gente no se dividen en blanco y negro sino en tonos de grises. El necesitaba aliados y los que no lo fueran eran enemigos, tan sencillo como eso. Si te ponías en su camino era seguro que te apartaría, permanentemente, de el.  
  
En esos primeros años Hao cometió mas errores que en las ultimas tres vidas juntas, en ellas de alguna forma -padres, hermanos, amigos- había tenido alguien que lo influyera y evitara, al menos por un tiempo, que obedeciera sus impulsos destructivos, en esta sin embargo, se había visto obligado a utilizar su poder minutos después de haber soltado su primer llanto, de alguna forma los mismos Asakura habían liberado el mal que tanto ansiaban destruir. Hao, el mas temible de los Asakura, lo sabia y lo lamentaba profundamente pero si alguien hubiera tan solo sugerido que se había equivocado lo habría eliminado en el acto, pues ya era muy tarde para cambiar de métodos.   
  
Una serpiente no cambia de piel hasta que ha crecido lo suficiente para llenar la próxima. Y Hao no se podía dar el lujo de mostrarse compasivo cuando había tanto en juego.  
  
Había hecho cosas bien desde luego, había sido infantil no estúpido.  
  
Dejar a Yoh detrás para que lo entrenaran los Asakura, eso fue solo el principio. En los años siguientes había optado por eliminar a todos los que estuvieran unidos a su alma, -su ciclo o grupo central por así decirlo-, para evitar que lo desviaran de sus objetivos. Estarían furiosos con el pero ya eran tan pocos que esperaba que formaran otro ciclo sin el. Cuando reencarnaran, claro,... si lo hacían. Para el ya había pasado, hace mucho, el tiempo de lamentarse por su suerte.  
  
Hao suspiro sentado sobre el techo de una cabaña mientras veía el sol ocultarse detrás de las montañas. Ya era casi libre, solo había dos personas en todo el mundo que pudieran alterar su destino, dos personas que no podía obligarse a si mismo a destruir. Su hermano y su Ingles de ojos verdes.   
  
Hao sonrió para si mismo mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo. Con dos posibilidades entre cien, valía la pena arriesgarse.  
  
Y seria divertido.  
  
***  
  
Fin Prologo.  
  
Revisado el -25/10/03 


	2. Ciclos Eternos Cap 1

Universo Alterno. Hao/Lyserg. Yuzu a mi también me encanta ver sufrir a estos dos, será que tengo algo de sadicomasoquista yo también? Hehehe.. Y gracias Lady Amaltea por tomarte el tiempo de leer. ^-^  
  
*** Ciclos Eternos.  
  
Capitulo Uno:  
  
-----------------  
  
Why do you look at me when you hate me? Why should i look at you when you make me hate you too?  
  
I sense a smell of retribution in the air I don`t even understand why the fuck you even care.  
  
"Get In The Ring"  
Guns N` Roses  
  
-----------------  
  
Soy capaz de aceptar todo lo que dices, todas tus acusaciones. De contestar a todas tus preguntas. Pero hacerlo en voz alta no hará que cambien las respuestas y tú lo sabes. Así que no me molestare, de todos modos tu ya sabes lo que diría.  
  
Si a la primera y Si a todas las demás.  
  
Si, yo te amaba (te amo) con la misma intensidad con la que peleo cada batalla, con la que disfruto cada nueva respiración cuando uso un nuevo cuerpo por primera vez, con el mismo fervor con el que persigo mis sueños y destruyo a mis enemigos. Verte a los ojos, tenerte a mi lado, me dio mas fuerza que la que cualquier demonio, espíritu o ritual pudo darme.  
  
Y si, espero algún día tener el valor para decirte eso a la cara.  
  
Si, soy tu demonio personal, la criatura que te acecha en la noche, en cada una de tus pesadillas. Me temes y con justa razón, porque de mi nunca podrás escapar.. y por que en el fondo sabes que realmente no quieres hacerlo. Soy la encarnación de todo lo que tu llamas maldad. Soy y siempre seré todo lo que quieras llamarme, todo lo que quieras que sea... pero también soy yo. Soy un alma con un propósito mas allá que ser la sombra que aterroriza tus días y te roba el sueño por la noches. En otros tiempos me conocías y creías en mi, en mis sueños y metas.. Y no te dejare olvidarlo.  
  
Si, soy *malvado*. Mato sin remordimientos, manipulo a todos los que se ponen a mi alcance, abuso del poder que le robe a la naturaleza y fumo mas de lo razonable.. y aun así me amabas. Quizás por eso me amabas. Y lo hacías con todo lo que tu cuerpo y tu alma tenia para ofrecer.  
  
Y eso, Ingles, no descansare hasta que lo recuerdes.  
  
***  
  
Hao observaba a la gente caminar por la aldea apache en las ultimas horas antes del anochecer, el pueblo estaba lleno de shamanes y aunque por lo menos la mitad de ellos lo querían muerto, lo confortaba saber que al final del torneo quedarían suficientes para comenzar su reino cuando se convirtiera en Shaman King. El muchacho de ojos negros sacudió la cabeza y siguió avanzando de azotea en azotea, apareciendo sobre un gran árbol para luego pasar tan rápido sobre una calle que si la gente de abajo vio algo, solo fue una sombra borrosa. El muchacho disfrutaba la ligera brisa del desierto y observaba distraídamente a sus alrededores. Aunque el pueblecillo era pequeño no se comparaba en nada a lo que había sido cuando había vivido en el hacia 500 años, en ese entonces era un pequeño campamento seminomada de trece shamanes y eh,.. bueno, el nunca se había tomado la molestia de contar a los que no tenían poderes pero de seguro no eran mas de cincuenta //como cambian las cosas con el tiempo,// penso tristemente al mirar el aparador de una tienda artesanal que vendía imitaciones de tocados rituales para la elección de los Tótem. El chico de ojos negros recordaba que antaño esos adornos eran sagrados y solo el shaman mas anciano o con mayor rango podía tocarlos... y ahora estaban en espera de cualquier turista que deseara tenerlos en la sala de su casa.  
  
Hao le tenia cariño a este lugar por que aquí había sido la primera vez que vio tantos shamanes juntos y aquí había nacido su amistad con el espíritu del fuego pero no podía dejar de despreciar a la gente que vendía su historia y sus tradiciones por solo unos centavos.// Para purificarlo, tendré que destruir este lugar por completo// penso tristemente mientras seguía su paseo. La mirada del joven shaman recorrió la plaza del pueblo sin detenerse en las personas que la llenaban, en su mente, no valían su atención. La aldea apache había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que había encarnado en ella y de cierta manera le apenaba ver los cambios. Puestos de artesanías estaban por todos lados y había motelillos y posadas cada dos cuadras. Hao miro despectivo a unos chiquillos que jugaban con un balón en la calle de al lado, mientras una vieja llamaba la atención de los transeúntes esperando vender alguna de las baratijas que mostraba sobre un paño en el piso, Hao sacudió la cabeza y aparto la mirada de esa escena //Escoria sin poderes como esa no debería existir! mucho menos habitar tierra tan sagrada como esta..// penso enfadado el muchacho de cabello largo mientras encendía un cigarro y se recargaba contra el tronco de un gran árbol.  
  
Se había sentado en una de las ramas mas altas y parecía que como siempre nadie se había dado cuenta de que los estaba observando. //Se confían en que estando juntos están protegidos, y esa será su perdición// analizo fríamente //le devolveré a los espíritus la tierra que es de ellos..// El adolescente reviso sus propios pensamientos y meneo la cabeza sonriendo cansado. Tenia tantos planes para cuando lograra hacerse con el trono de Rey de los Shamanes que procuraba no estresarse pensando en ello, no quería enloquecer con la presión de tantas responsabilidades justo ahora cuando más necesitaba tener la mente clara. Aun así ese tipo de ideas le venían a la cabeza todo el tiempo. Para Hao ser Shaman King no era su meta, era solo el principio del largo camino para reformar al mundo, pero pensar en ello por el momento no le serviría de nada, así que procuraba no hacerlo demasiado. //Un paso a la vez..// Se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
Hao estaba relajado y lo disfrutaba, había tenido un buen día y estaba de buen humor, se cruzo de brazos y dejo su vista perderse sin ver en la plaza debajo de el, no tenia que hacer nada por un par de días, su ascenso al titulo de shaman king era seguro, Yoh se estaba volviendo muy poderoso //si bien sigue igual de desesperadamente irresponsable// penso con cariñosa exasperación. Esa tarde había acabado una pelea en la arena del torneo, como siempre, con la muerte de sus contrincantes. Había sido una pelea particularmente productiva y agradable, no tan distinta de otras realmente, por que la diferencia entre hoy y otros días no habían sido los shamanes a los que había erradicado. No, esos seres diminutos y débiles no merecían ni un segundo pensamiento de su parte, lo que había sido divertido fue la cara de su hermanito segundos antes de que Hao eliminara a esos insectos, de alguna manera Yoh había sentido lo que el iba a hacer y la impotencia y horror en sus ojos valía la molestia de tener que chasquear los dedos en el torneo para eliminar a la larga fila de diminutos shamanes que se atrevían a oponérsele. //A ver si esto te motiva a entrenar, hermanito// penso contento tirando la colilla de su cigarro. Estirándose un poco salió de su meditación y miro de reojo el sol, ya tenia muchas horas aquí y -noto disgustado cuando saco la caja y encendió uno- sus Marlboro estaban por terminarse. Seria bueno regresar al campamento y ver que estaban haciendo Opacho y los demás.  
  
Flexionando las rodillas se paro en la rama que le había servido de asiento por varias horas y miro distraídamente a su alrededor, un débil viento agito su cabello y le arrojo cenizas en la capa, molesto se puso a limpiarlas antes de que mancharan la tela y por esto no se percato de inmediato de la presencia de los soldados X avanzando hacia el otro extremo de la aldea hasta que una voz llamo su atención.  
  
El chico de ojos negros giro la cabeza rápidamente y alcanzo a ver a Marco y varios de sus hombres dividiéndose en varias direcciones. El rubio y otro hombre tomaron una callejuela hablando en susurros sobre un plan para enfrentarse de una vez por todas contra el, Hao meneo la cabeza sonriendo divertido //con que me emboscaran en la próxima pelea del torneo?, Que poco originales..// Pero dejo de prestarles atención en el momento en que vio a Lyserg dejar atrás a su compañera -que según la opinión de Hao, desde un principio no se veía muy contenta de tener que estar con el chico Ingles- y entrar a una de las calles comerciales menos importantes del pueblo. Arrojando su cigarro sin terminar a la banqueta, Hao se transporto a la azotea de un comercio y comenzó a caminar a la par de Lyserg sin que este se diera cuenta. Eran muy pocas las veces en que podía observarlo tan cerca sin que el otro muchacho tuviera una marcada expresión de disgusto o un insulto en los labios, y cuando podía hacerlo Hao lo disfrutaba al máximo.  
  
El Británico de ojos verdes parecía un poco tenso noto Hao pero no le dio mucha importancia pensando que se debía a su actuación esa tarde en el torneo. Siempre que mataba a alguien todos los soldados x entraban en un frenesí seudo-religioso predicando contra él y haciendo rabietas por que todavía no podían desafiarlo. El amo del fuego sonrió satisfecho de si mismo, luego se detuvo a pensar porque Lyserg intentaría evitar a sus compañeros en esa situación. El ingles lo odiaba y vivía quejándose de que no podía enfrentarlo, no? Porque querría rehusar compañía en sus lloriqueos? Confundido y curioso Hao decidió observar mas de cerca al shaman ingles. De todos modos, no era como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer y ya tenia casi tres días sin visitar al Ingles.  
  
La cortante voz de la soldado que acompañaba al objeto de su atención lo saco de su ensimismamiento "Hey niño!, detente en este instante ..Lyserg!" La mujer se había detenido a comprar alguna baratija, noto Hao disgustado, y quería que Lyserg la esperara. Al parecer el muchacho y a su hada se habían quedado momentáneamente sordos penso Hao con una sonrisa o no querían su compañía por que no dieron muestras de escucharla y siguieron su camino aun mas rápido que antes. Una idea empezó a formarse en la mente de Hao y parándose un momento observo al muchacho de cabello verde alejarse en dirección de una callejuela poco transitada y a la mujer mirándolo con resentimiento mientras intentaba alcanzarlo sin esforzarse realmente en ello.  
  
//Umm,El ingles esta desesperado por derrotarme..// penso alegremente Hao brincando a un edificio al otro lado de la calle. Siguió caminando pausadamente mientras la idea maduraba en su cabeza y los pasos de Lyserg en la calle de abajo se hacían mas calmados, ya habían perdido a la mujer y el muchacho de ojos verdes lo sabia. //pero.. que tanto esta dispuesto a hacer para lograrlo?// solo seria cuestión de presionarlo lo suficiente y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso solas, calculo entrecerrando los ojos maliciosamente. En el transcurso tendría que arreglar esa fijación con la muerte de sus padres pero en general no seria tan difícil. Su idea era descabellada y probablemente no valía el esfuerzo que implicaba, pero estaba aburrido y bueno.. nada perdía con intentar.  
  
Si lo hubiera pensado con calma Hao se habría dado cuenta de que los primeros pasos de su plan ya los había tomado al comenzar sus visitas -cada vez que no tenia nada que hacer- a Lyserg, pero si para algo era, es y será bueno Hao, es para ignorar las cosas que no le convienen. Así que ignoro el hecho de que para el estas visitas se estaban convirtiendo en su pasatiempo favorito, que extrañaba el tono seco con que el otro chico le respondía y el fuego con el que se encendían sus ojos cada que lo miraba. Para Hao buscar al Británico y ver como gastaba toda esa energía en el -en odiarlo- era una buena distracción del stress de intentar reformar el mundo. Eso y que en el fondo creía que valía la pena perder lo que fuera si consiguia lo que quería.  
  
Seguiría con esto hasta el final y vería que pasaba, decidió el muchacho después de una pausa.  
  
Sonriendo siguió a Lyserg por las azoteas. Momentos antes de desaparecer al girar en el techo de una callejuela oyó los gritos enfurecidos de la mujer "Dhietel!! espera Lyserg!" que harta de hacer escenas a media calle, dio media vuelta y se fue en la misma dirección que su jefe, seguro para quejarse del comportamiento del chico británico. Allá abajo en la calle casi vacía el hada estaba sentada en el hombro del joven Shaman de ojos verdes al parecer señalándole una tienda y sugiriendo que entraran, Lyserg solo sonrío y la ignoro siguiendo con su paseo. Hao decidió que ya era suficiente, ya no había testigos que los interrumpieran y no le gustaba que lo ignoraran, aun sin querer. Soltando algo de su poder para llamar la atención del británico se detuvo en el borde de una ventana y cuando el otro muchacho levanto la vista alarmado por el destello de poder, Hao le sonrío complacido. Al ver el desconcierto trocarse en furia envuelta en verde esmeralda, Hao dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente antes de que los insultos empezaran y Lyserg no lo dejara hablar.  
  
"Tienes una fascinación por el verde, eh, Ingles?" Dijo Hao despreocupado mientras Lyserg apretaba los puños y lo miraba con mal disimulado odio. Lyserg había estado patrullando una poco transitada callejuela de la aldea apache cuando el otro adolescente le había hablado desde una ventana rota en el tercer piso de un edificio abandonado y ahora maldecía su terquedad por haber dejado atrás a su compañera. Bien decía Marco que era peligroso andar solo con todos los potenciales aliados que Hao tenia dentro del torneo y ahora el tenia la mala suerte de toparse -de nuevo- frente al mismo demonio en persona!  
  
"De que estas hablando, miserable?" Respondió furioso el muchacho midiendo de reojo la distancia entre la salida del callejón, con una horrible mezcla de nerviosismo y precaución dio un paso hacia atrás. Hao se rio suavemente al ver esto pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, Lyserg encendido por la burla que oyó en la risa del otro chico se adelanto el paso que había retrocedido y cuando el Shaman de negros cabellos se sentó en la orilla de la ventana riendo entre dientes y mirándolo fijamente el muchacho británico tomo una posición de ataque levantando sus brazos frente a el, apoyándose con firmeza en el suelo, llenando con energía espiritual a su péndulo y presionando el botón en su oráculo virtual para llamar a los demás soldados X al mismo tiempo.  
  
Solo le tomo un par de segundos y Hao tuvo que reconocer que algo bueno había sacado Lyserg al unirse a los soldados x. //Bueno, al menos eres mas rápido, ingles...//  
  
El adolescente de cabello largo recargo su cabeza en el marco de la ventana y se rio con mas fuerza. Era tan gracioso ver como el chico ingles intentaba defenderse cuando lo único que quería era hablar con el //Ingles..eres un paranoico// penso cariñosamente Hao. Un gélido viento surgió en ese momento y arremetió contra Hao sacudiendo su capa y revolviéndole el cabello, tranquilo y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Lyserg, Hao levanto la mano para acomodarse un mechón del pelo que le caía en la cara.  
  
//Tu provocaste eso, chico bonito?// penso Hao viendo de reojo como las hojas de un árbol cercano pasaban frente a ellos arrastradas y trituradas en toda la calle por un espectral viento que salía de la nada. //Umm, después de todo quizás no seas un caso imposible..//  
  
Lyserg retrocedió otro paso por el movimiento súbito que hizo Hao y al ver que solo se acomodaba el cabello se enfureció consigo mismo, el viento debía ser otro de los trucos de ese miserable gusano y él era un estúpido por dejarse impresionar por algo tan simple como eso!!. El shaman de ojos negros estaba jugando con el y Lyserg muy a su pesar el se lo estaba permitiendo, tenia que hacer algo, pero que? El británico sabia que solo no tenia ni una oportunidad contra Hao y los soldados X se tardaban demasiado. Si intentaba algo ahora lo único que encontrarían de el sus compañeros seria un montón de cenizas y una mancha pegajosa en el piso. Tenia que ganar tiempo y la única forma que se le ocurría era distraer a ese animal. Decidido Lyserg tomo aire y se esforzó en calmar su respiración, no podría soportar la humillación de que se le quebrara la voz cuando hablara con Hao.  
  
"Que no me escuchaste?" Dijo mirando de reojo a la entrada del callejón, intentando ganar tiempo para que los soldados X llegaran grito "DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO??! " Si los demás oían sus gritos quizás llegarían mas rápido penso desesperado. Morphine estaba nerviosa he intentaba llamar a Zeruel para que juntos lo defendieran. Lyserg no tenia esperanzas de que con eso pudieran darle batalla a Hao. Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que al oír la voz de Hao dio un respingo. "Nada, nada.. solo que," Hao sonrío con insolencia mirándolo fijamente de arriba a abajo como si no le importaran ni un poco el enojo y los insultos del otro Shaman. Lo cual era probablemente verdad "..Siempre tienes ojos verdes".  
  
"Q-que?" Replico confuso Lyserg. Hao se paro en la saliente de la ventana y sacudiendo los hombros para acomodar su capa comento "Te sienta bien el blanco, Ingles. Lastima que venga con tan desagradables, eh.." Hao levanto la mirada hacia una esquina de la calle justo al tiempo en que entraba Marco con dos soldados X tras el, Hao los miro desdeñoso y volvió su mirada a Lyserg sonriendo y enarcando una ceja en un irónico ademan "..accesorios?"  
  
"Déjate de tonterías!" Grito Lyserg furioso y olvidando todas sus precauciones lanzo un ataque con su péndulo directo al rostro de Hao, quien solo pestañeo y detuvo el péndulo, sin mover ni un dedo, con su energía espiritual.  
  
"Ingles, estas perdiendo tu toque!" Dijo con una risa " Antes por lo menos los insultos eran amenos.." Ladeando la cabeza como despedida el muchacho del poncho salto al techo del edificio y desapareció de su vista en menos de un segundo. Lyserg maldijo en voz alta y corrió hacia la escalerilla de incendios que subía al techo del edificio, con toda la intención de seguirlo. Ahora que tenia apoyo y podía luchar con él, Hao se largaba? Ni soñarlo!.  
  
La mano de Marco sobre su hombro lo detuvo y de un jalón lo bajo de la escalera. Lyserg se tambaleo unos segundos y Marco lo sostuvo hasta que recupero el equilibrio "No tiene caso seguirlo Lyserg, cuando Hao decide desaparecer no hay ser viviente que pueda encontrarlo." Dijo secamente el rubio soltándolo y mirando hacia el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados. Lyserg bajo la mirada avergonzado, lo había vuelto a hacer, dejarse provocar por ese imbécil y perder el control frente a sus compañeros. Lyserg sentía que cada día que pasaba demostraba no estar a la altura de los demás soldados x y por el tono de voz de Marco, parecía que el rubio empezaba a darse cuenta de ello.  
  
"Vamonos, tenemos que reportar esto a la Doncella Jeanne" dijo pensativo Marco y dándole la espalda él y sus otros seguidores se alejaron. Lyserg bajo la mirada humillado y siguió a sus compañeros hacia la salida que daba a la calle principal, Hao desde las sombras se rio suavemente //Me parece que ya comienzan a desconfiar de ti, Ingles// penso entretenido al notar el ligero resentimiento con que la mujer de antes miraba a el muchacho de ojos verdes //y yo que creí que esto tomaría mas tiempo.// alegre el muchacho de pelo largo llamo a su espíritu acompañante.  
  
En verdad que hoy había sido un día maravilloso, penso Hao cuando el fuego que usaba para viajar lo envolvió.  
  
***  
  
Ya se había hecho de noche cuando el grupo de soldados regresó a la posada donde se hospedaban y si bien la noche no tenia luna y todas las posadas eran relativamente iguales, con sencillas puertas de madera, un par de ventanales a la calle que mostraban el sencillo comedor del lugar y paredes pintadas de colores vivos, la posada donde los soldados X se hospedaban no podría ser confundida con ninguna otra, primero por que la calle de tierra comprimida afuera del lugar no era, como en el resto de pueblo, café arenoso o como en las partes mas alejadas del centro del pueblo, solo arena. No, afuera de la posada había una especie de apelmazado marron oscuro o más bien rojizo oscuro, lo que quedaba de un par de shamanes que habiendose embriagado en el lugar, habían insultado a la doncella Jeanne frente a varios de los soldados x. La pelea era clasificaba por los que la atestiguaron con el titulo de masacre pero los soldados x alegaban que había sido en nombre de la justicia.  
  
Segundo, porque no importa que hora del día o de la noche fuera siempre había un soldado en la puerta haciendo guardia. Poca gente se acercaba ya al lugar para evitarlos y aunque los patrones del lugar, una pareja de apaches ya entrada en años, deseaba fervientemente que los hombres de blanco se marcharan, estaban tan atemorizados que no eran capaces de hacer ni un comentario al respecto en su presencia.  
  
Al llegar el grupo entero entro al lugar y se dividió en tres, la mayoría fue directo al comedor. Pero Marco y Lyserg subieron al segundo piso sin detenerse a ver el menú del día, Marco en busca de la doncella Jeanne y Lyserg que derrotado se dirigió a su cuarto. Echando el seguro a su puerta el muchacho se dejo caer sobre su cama y desenfocando los ojos trato de analizar la situación. Hao lo acosaba y sus compañeros lo rehuían y desconfiaban de el.  
  
Desde que Morphine y Zeruel se habían fusionado los soldados lo miraban con desconfianza, como si el hecho de que su ángel y su antiguo espíritu acompañante colaboraran en su beneficio fuera una especie de blasfemia. Lyserg podía estar, digamos muy enfocado, o obsesionado como decía Morphine, por su lucha contra Hao, pero eso no lo hacia ni sordo ni estúpido, sabia muy bien lo que decían sus compañeros a sus espaldas..  
  
Que estaba loco, que había corrompido a su ángel, que era inestable y que en medio de la batalla no se podía confiar en él.  
  
Lyserg no creía haberles dado razones para pensar así, excepto por esa vez durante la batalla contra los shamanes egipcios en la cual había parado el ataque de Morphine antes de que asesinara a su contrincante, no porque dudara que la doncella Jeanne tenia razón, dioses no, sino por oír a Yoh gritar su nombre. //Yoh no puede soportar que dañen a nadie, eso es una parte esencial de su personalidad pero al mismo tiempo es una de sus mas grandes debilidades// penso distrayéndose de lo que sabia que sus compañeros decían de el.  
  
No duro mucho su tranquilidad. El recordar a Yoh y a los demás muchachos usualmente lo deprimía, porque sabia que al caminar tras Marco dejándolos a ellos detrás había renunciado a las personas que le ofrecieron la mas sincera amistad que había conocido hasta el momento, los soldados x y él tenían algo en común, un lazo que los unía mas fuertemente que cualquier camaradería compartida con los otros chicos, su odio común contra Hao. Pero Lyserg no se engañaba a sí mismo, lo que lo unía con los hombres de blanco no era bueno. Cualquier alianza hecha en el nombre del rencor o la venganza no podía llevar a nada y por mas que volteara la ante esa verdad o tratara de ignorarla, lo sabia.  
  
Suspirando trato de olvidar todo eso y concentrarse en una solución// Los soldados x, la doncella Jeanne.. Ellos son los únicos que me pueden ayudar a cumplir mi sueño..// Se recordó firmemente. Pero al oírlos hablar, por mucho que intentara no hacerlo o tratara de olvidar que lo había hecho, le metía dudas. //Pero...y si realmente no estoy a su altura.. No podría soportar que por mi culpa, su misión, NUESTRA misión falle..// Lyserg suspiro deprimido, no se le ocurría una solución y lo peor era que esa no era su mayor preocupación. Cansado pero no teniendo nada mejor que hacer se levanto y se sentó en un acogedor sillón azul que estaba frente a la chimenea.  
  
Si algo tenían los soldados x era estilo, reflexiono distraídamente. En todo el tiempo que había estado con ellos ninguno de los lugares en los que se albergaron carecía de baño caliente, camas mullidas y alfombras frente a la siempre presente chimenea. Tomando un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesilla de la lado Lyserg olvido sus divagaciones sobre la decoración del cuarto y se concentro en lo que le quitaba el sueño. Por alguna extraña razón la ultima semana Hao había estado apareciéndose en frente de el en cada oportunidad en que se encontraba solo, y aunque al principio había obedecido las ordenes de Marco y la Doncella Jeanne de ignorarlo y llamar a sus compañeros en el momento, las constantes burlas de Hao -Ese monstruo intentando entablar una conversación civil con el? Que otra cosa podía ser si no una burla!?!- lo habían llevado una y otra vez a maldecirlo y atacarlo.  
  
No que sus ataques sirvieran para algo, claro. Ni Morphine ni Zeruel juntos podían hacer nada contra un espíritu tan poderoso como el Fuego y el mismo no tenia el poder espiritual para enfrentarse a Hao, de haberlo tenido hace años que habría intentado destruirlo el solo. //Solo.. de una manera o otra, siempre estoy solo.. aun cuando estoy rodeado de mis amigos!..// penso desesperado //Porque? porque a siempre a mí? Porque soy tan débil!?!//  
  
Y lo peor era que el bastardo de Hao solo sonreía y se despedía casi amablemente en cada ocasión solo para volver a atormentarlo con su presencia días ò a veces solo horas después. Era insoportable. Sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos el chico británico soltó un hondo suspiro y se recargo en el sillón intentando relajarse, a este paso no podría dormir en toda la noche penso angustiado. //Y mañana tengo que patrullar a primera hora..//  
  
El fuego de la chimenea no le daba ninguna respuesta pero parecía acompañarlo en silencio, sin miradas de sospecha o calculadas frases de apoyo. Por lo menos entre el grupo de Yoh sabia que lo que le decía era real, era lo que sentían. Entre los soldados X había compañeros poderosos, seguro, pero no había amigos. //El precio a pagar por ser mas fuerte// penso melancólico //En momentos como este los extraño. Como estarán Len y Horo Horo?.. No. Mejor no pensar en eso.// Lyserg continuo mirando el hipnótico baile de las llamas hasta que su suave murmullo lo arrullo en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
Fuego. Fuego a su alrededor.  
  
Salvaje, libre, despiadado y amable las llamas bailando y él en el centro, caricias ardientes y cálidos susurros, había paz y seguridad en el fuego, ojos negros como brazas frías con la promesa de violencia o calidez en ellos según el humor del viento. Brazos en su cintura y besos en sus párpados, donde estaba? quien era? tenia que salir de ahí! el fuego lo consumiría, era peligroso! Fuego y más susurros. Calma y paz. Lentamente habría sus ojos y todo era Fuego y oscuridad a su alrededor.  
  
Lyserg despertó con un grito.  
  
***  
  
Hao no dormía mucho, a decir verdad, si odiaba algo de la vida era tener que dormir. El sueño se parecía tanto a ese espacio donde las almas vagan cuando no tienen cuerpo que en varias ocasiones había intentado, subconscientemente, obligarse a reencarnar cuando dormía muy profundamente. Su cuerpo sentía el llamado de su alma y Hao se despertaba con su energía espiritual concentrada dolorosamente en el pecho y el lugar donde había decidido pasar la noche hecho cenizas a su alrededor. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, admitía que hacia mucho que no pasaba eso, -desde que había cumplido siete años- pero aun así el muchacho prefería pasar sus noches viendo el cielo en una profunda meditación, era tan relajante como la mejor de las siestas y una manera mucho mas agradable de aprovechar su tiempo reflexionando o repasando su planes.  
  
Hoy, sin embargo, el cielo le recordaba a alguien.  
  
No podía creer que el muchacho de ojos verdes no recordara nada, el shaman ingles era lo suficientemente poderoso como para recordar sus vidas pasadas, Hao lo sabia por que esta era la primera vez que lo encontraba sin que se reconocieran con solo verse. Al mismo tiempo le intrigaba no saber que había cambiado entre ellos hasta el punto de que él mismo no lo había reconocido hasta varios años después de su primer encuentro. Aquí pasaba algo y tenia el sello del ingles estampado en todo ello. Hao recordó el patético intento de ataque que Lyserg le lanzo y contemplo las estrellas preguntándose que hacer al respecto.  
  
Su problema era que su poder todavía no maduraba y el no estaba entrenando para hacerlo. Esa extraña fijación con vengar la muerte de sus padres le había puesto trabas en su desarrollo como shaman. Por culpa de Hao, y al pensar esto el muchacho de ojos negros se mordió el labio ligeramente, se había quedado sin maestro a una edad muy temprana y aunque se había esforzado por aprender el mismo, no llegaría de esa manera a ser nada mas que un shaman mediocre y eso en el mejor de los casos.  
  
No seria mejor dejarlo en paz y continuar con sus planes como había decidido en un principio?  
  
Si, claro, había contado con que él estuviera a su lado cuando había hecho esos planes, pero no siempre se podía tener todo en la vida. Ignorarlo seria lo mejor para los dos, los dioses sabían que el chico dedicaba demasiado tiempo de su vida pensando en él sin necesidad de que Hao llamara mas su atención. //No es la manera en que yo quisiera, pero piensa mas en mi que en el mismo// penso distraídamente al mismo tiempo que sacaba una cajetilla de Marlboro de entre los plieges de su capa. //Mmm, algunas cosas cambian, y otras cosas siguen igual..// Se dijo con ironía y chasqueando los dedos creo una llamita en la punta de su cigarro.  
  
Aun así, no podía sencillamente ignorar a este.. Lyserg.  
  
Como amante el hombre de ojos verdes había sido peligroso... Si algún día llegaba a vencer sus inseguridades y descubriera su propio poder seria un enemigo sencillamente formidable. //Seria tan fácil eliminarlo ahora que es débil..// Evalúo mientras apagaba la llama con la punta de un dedo y soltaba la primera bocanada de humo en la noche. //Una llamarada y problema resuelto.//  
  
Ese pensamiento duro tanto como el humo en disolverse en el fuerte viento de las montañas. "Y donde estaría lo divertido de eso, eh?" le dijo en voz alta a las estrellas que lo miraban. Hao cerro los ojos disfrutando su cigarro y el viento en su cara; en esta ocasión casi había logrado convencerse de olvidar su descabellado plan, he ignorar los golpes de melancolía que lo tocaban cada que recordaba las ultimas reencarnaciones del ahora chico Ingles. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez se autoconvencería de que esto era una locura que solo traería problemas. //Nah, problemas o no yo siempre me salgo con la mía// penso Hao con una medio sonrisa //Y si te quiero a mi lado, a mi lado vas a estar, Inglesito...//  
  
Según sus cuentas el torneo de shamanes tardaría otro mes en concluir, un mes mas para asegurarse que Yoh estaba preparado para enfrentarlo y un mes para recordarle a oj.. Lyserg a donde pertenecía. Si se apuraba hasta podrían celebrar juntos cuando ganara el torneo y se convirtiera en Shaman King, o al menos eso esperaba. El ingles podía ser muy terco si se lo proponía.. pero eso no era necesariamente malo, recordó con una risita amable...Luego sacudió la cabeza cansado de los recuerdos que en este momento no eran bien recibidos.  
  
//Es lo único malo de regresar una y otra vez, de haber caminado por la tierra por tanto tiempo, no importa que tanto lo intentes no puedes dejar el pasado descansar en paz.//  
  
Hao suspiro y arrojo la colilla de su cigarro al vacío de la noche. No tenia caso esperar por mas tiempo, ya era hora de enfrentar al Ingles. Tantas complicaciones y todo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ignorarlos, ignorar esos ojos verdes, siempre los mismos malditos, inolvidables ojos verdes. Hao se rio burlándose cínicamente de su propia debilidad, le quedaban tantas cosas por hacer antes de poder disfrutar sus triunfos pero se sentía eufórico al haber tomado una decisión con respecto a Lyserg. Otro recuerdo lo asalto en ese momento pero este contrario a los otros fue recibido con una gran sonrisa.  
  
//"Si decides hacer algo, Hazlo. No te preocupes por el cómo y el porque. Hazlo, y punto."(1)replico sonriente el joven de ojos verdes acomodándose el cabello detrás de una oreja "De otro modo siempre vas a dejar todo a medias por pensar en quien va a salir perjudicado.. y a fin de cuentas que importa quien pierde si no somos nosotros, eh Hao?"//  
  
La sonrisa de Hao se mantuvo en sus labios por mucho rato mas mientras observaba la estrellas tintinear en el cielo.  
  
***  
  
El campamento estaba en el fondo de un vallecillo rodeado de dunas llenas de piedras y maleza que se aferraba a crecer en el desierto con mas voluntad que muchas de las personas que vivían en la aldea a unos cuantos kilómetros el norte. Una gran fogata que se alimentaba de la piedra misma y de la arena del suelo -recordatorio permanente de la enorme fuerza de Hao- era el sitio de reunión de todos los camaradas de este, pero a estas horas de la madrugada se podía decir que el campamento estaba muerto penso Opacho mientras se sentaba al filo de la hoguera que alumbraba el campamento sujetando entre sus manitas un plato con carne recién sacada del fuego.  
  
Casi todos en el campamento ya se habían retirado a dormir, solo quedaban despiertos él y Mary, que jugaba con su muñeco Billy the Kid a unos cuantos pasos, sentada en el suelo con su vestido acomodado en ondas a su alrededor. El chiquillo solo la miro confuso por unos momentos porque aunque estaba acostumbrado a que la rubia hablara en tercera persona de si misma no era muy común que hablara sola y se riera de chistes que solo ella oía //alguien debió haberle dado cerveza de nuevo// penso indiferente. El muchachito giro la cabeza para mirar a lo alto del risco que dominaba el vallecillo donde se encontraba el campamento. El Señor Hao casi siempre pasaba sus noches ahí y prefería hacerlo solo para pesar del niñito. Sacudiendo la cabeza llena de chinos Opacho se paro en el tronco en el que se había sentado al registrar lo que veía. Luego parpadeo un par de veces para ver si sus ojos no lo engañaban.  
  
Mmm..no, la imagen seguía ahí.  
  
Bueno, -decidió Opacho tirando al fuego los restos de su cena- Si el Señor Hao pasaba sus noches hablando con las estrellas y riéndose de su propias ideas, entonces Mary no debía estar tan mal, verdad?  
  
Olvidando sus dudas comenzó a comerse una manzana tranquilamente, contestando en su mente a algunos de los comentarios de la muchacha que al parecer, creía que esta noche la muñeca era su difunta abuela que le traía importantes consejos sobre la vida en el desierto. Opacho sonrió y se sentó mas cerca de la muchacha para escuchar mejor.  
  
Parecía que iba a ser una platica interesante.  
  
***  
  
Fin Capitulo Uno.  
  
***  
  
(1): Una de las mejores Antiheroinas del universo conocido es Kitiara Uth Matar, de las sagas de Dragon Lance. Esta frase es suya y por lo tanto esta llena de impulsiva sabiduría guerrera(o algo así..).  
  
Ok, lo que paso fue que estaba releyendo el libro "Raistlin, el Tunica Roja" que es el libro 4 de el ciclo "La Forja de un Tunica Negra" de Margeret Weis en colaboración con Don Perrin y esta frase me ataco y se quedo grabada en mi cráneo, con el fin de recuperar dicho hueso tuve que ponerla aquí. Jejejeje... ^-^ Así que, lean esos libros porque son buenisimos y no tienen ni idea de lo que se perderían si no lo hacen.  
  
Nota de Pio:  
  
Gracias a mi hija Freya, que en un momento de iluminación que a ella le pareció tan natural como respirar pero que a mi me costo un par de semanas, me recordó que no importa que tan traumada este yo con Hao.. El no deja de ser un bastardo egocéntrico y manipulador.. y que precisamente es por eso que lo adoro tanto. ^-^ Solo espero que mi Hao de esa impresión...hehehe..  
  
Revisado el 25/10/03 


End file.
